


Kinktober #1

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Leap of Faith - Menken/Slater/Cercone
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompts:Jonasonny - public sex, frottage
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Jonas Nightingale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober #1

“Jonas,” Sonny breathed, barely audible as he glanced around the crowded park, “I’m the sheriff.”

It was quickly edging past dusk into darkness, but Sonny could clearly see Jonas’s grin. “Means we’re less likely to be arrested.” They were sitting on a blanket and had another thrown over their laps while they waited for the movie to start on the giant screen at the edge of the park. Jonas had his hand in Sonny’s lap, kneading him gently through his jeans. “Besides, you’re off-duty. _Sheriff_.”

Sonny reached under the blanket and grabbed Jonas’s wrist, but Jonas merely curled his fingers beneath Sonny’s bulge and chuckled when the sheriff grunted softly. “The whole town is here,” he hissed. 

Jonas leaned close to Sonny’s ear to whisper, “They all _know_ we’re fucking, Sonny.”

Sonny suppressed a shiver that had nothing to do with the cool evening breeze. “Knowing and seeing are two different things.” At least Jake was out of town, visiting his aunts for the final week of summer vacation. 

Jonas moved his hand, stroking Sonny despite the fingers around his wrist. They both knew Sonny could stop him if he really wanted to. “Nobody can see—Beautiful night, huh, Mrs. Ryder?” Jonas asked, raising his voice and smiling as an older woman walked near their blanket.

“Reverend. Sheriff,” she said with a smile and a nod as she passed. “Good evening.”

Jonas’s hand didn’t stop beneath the blanket, and Sonny was growing harder despite his protestations. He looked around, but no one seemed to be paying them any attention. He glanced over his shoulder even though he knew no one was behind them. He and Jonas were near the back of the green, butted up to the bottom of the small hill that slanted up to a hedge and, beyond that, Main Street. 

He pressed his lips together to stifle a groan when Jonas squeezed his growing erection. “Jonas,” he said after a moment, knowing he should stop the other man but not sure he wanted to. 

Jonas leaned against him and put his lips close to Sonny’s ear, again. “If you let me get you off in your pants, you can do anything you want to me when we get home,” he murmured, grinning when he felt Sonny’s erection respond to the offer. 

Sonny cursed himself for even considering the idea. “Not until the movie starts, at least,” he said.

As though his words had conjured it, the film’s logo suddenly appeared on the giant screen. The townspeople sent up a round of cheers and whistles as the music, pumped out of speakers scattered around the edges of the green, started.

“Okay, wait. Wait,” Sonny said, and Jonas withdrew his hand from the sheriff’s lap. Sonny looked around again. It was dark enough that the figures spread out on blankets and seated in folding chairs were indistinct. After a few more moments of deliberation, Sonny shifted backward on the blanket and drew up his legs, swinging them around behind Jonas’s back. He stretched out on his side, facing the screen. “Lay down,” he said.

Jonas’s features were difficult to see in the dimness, but Sonny knew he was amused. It didn’t matter; there was no point trying to hide the thrill of excitement thrumming through his body. Jonas could read him far too well for that.

Jonas moved slowly, stretching like a cat as he unfolded and lowered himself onto his side with his back to Sonny. Sonny reached past him and grabbed the other blanket, dragging it over their bodies from ankle to torso.

Jonas immediately wiggled his ass backward until he found Sonny’s erection, and then he wiggled a little more. Sonny, with his elbow on the blanket and his cheek propped on his fist so he could at least pretend to watch the movie, grunted and let his eyes slip closed.

His jeans were already tight, and the line between pleasure and pain quickly began to blur as Jonas continued to rub his ass against Sonny’s crotch. Sonny opened his eyes and scanned the shapes of the townsfolk, but there was no way to tell if any of them were looking in his direction. He knew they wouldn’t be able to see anything anyway. There was nothing wrong with him and Jonas snuggled up together under a blanket, watching the movie.

Jonas leaned his head back against Sonny’s shoulder and Sonny reached over him beneath the blanket, hand skimming lightly over Jonas’s erection before sliding up under the front of his shirt to find bare skin. The late summer air was growing cooler as proper darkness fell, but their bodies were hot, already slick with sweat. 

Sonny ran his hand up Jonas’s front, splaying his palm over his chest to thumb idly at one nipple. Jonas reached back, trying to snake a hand between their bodies. His small sound of frustration was lost beneath the sound of the movie, but Sonny bent his head forward to speak into Jonas’s ear: “Not as much fun as you expected?”

Jonas suddenly shifted away and rolled, surprising Sonny as the sheriff grabbed for the blanket to make sure it stayed in place. In a moment Jonas was facing him, smirking smugly in the flicker of light from the projector. Sonny’s balls tightened in anticipation, even as he told himself he should put an abrupt end to the game before it went any further. 

“Mm,” Jonas said, burying his face in Sonny’s throat and rubbing his own erection slowly, deliberately against the sheriff’s. “That’s better.”

“Jonas,” Sonny breathed, but his hand slid down to cup Jonas’s ass and pull him closer. Sonny closed his eyes, tipping his head back a bit as Jonas licked and sucked at his throat. Sonny’s cock was throbbing, painfully constricted and leaking inside his briefs. He ground himself against Jonas, looking for relief, but the lack of direct contact was frustrating. 

He almost suggested they go to the car. They could slip away for a few minutes and return to watch the rest of the movie, and no one was likely to notice. If anyone _did_ see them leaving, they would just assume they were going to use the restroom. 

Or, they could give up all pretense and simply go home. 

Jonas reached between them and unbuttoned Sonny’s jeans, carefully lowering his zipper. Sonny clenched his jaw at the pressure, fighting the urge to buck his hips against Jonas’s hand. 

Jonas slipped his hand into the damp front of Sonny’s briefs and Sonny dropped his forehead onto the other man’s shoulder as he barely stifled a groan. Jonas paused, giving Sonny time to refuse, but Sonny was past the point of common sense. Instead of stopping him, he fumbled under the blanket, arm bumping against Jonas’s as he struggled to undo the reverend’s fly with one hand. 

Jonas helped, quickly unzipping himself before pulling Sonny free. Sonny let out a shaky breath against Jonas’s neck and pushed himself into the curve of Jonas’s palm. He was already teetering on the edge, the relief of being out of his constricting jeans making it nearly impossible to control the rush of heat rapidly building.

He tugged Jonas out of his pants and stroked him as best he could in the tight space between their bodies. Jonas pressed his stubbled jaw against Sonny’s; each of them muffled their ragged breaths against the other’s neck. 

Jonas pushed Sonny’s hand aside and took both their cocks together in one hand, smearing their precum as he jerked hard and fast. This wasn’t the time to draw things out; someone could walk over at any time, or shine a flashlight in their direction.

Sonny kissed frantically at Jonas’s neck, rocking his hips. He wanted to roll over—it didn’t even matter which way; under Jonas or over him, either way they’d be able to get better friction. 

“Count of five?” Jonas asked with his lips pressed to the cup of Sonny’s ear.

Sonny shivered at the murmured challenge, and hummed in agreement. He looked over Jonas’s shoulder, scanning the shadowy crowd, trying to focus through the fog of lust. No one was approaching. Jonas was counting quietly in his ear, and Sonny could feel the pressure building, could feel Jonas’s cock throbbing against his.

“Four,” Jonas breathed, swiping his thumb over Sonny’s crown before pointing their erections into the blanket, and Sonny’s hips bucked toward the other man. He felt Jonas pulsing against him as they came together, Jonas working them through their climaxes with slightly-unsteady strokes.

When his hand stilled they stayed where they were for long moments, breathing against each other, letting the last of their tremors pass. 

“You know this doesn’t count,” Jonas finally said near Sonny’s ear. “I said _in your pants_.”

Sonny buried his grin in Jonas’s neck. He wasn’t worried. Jonas might know how to play him, but Sonny knew exactly how to get what he wanted from Jonas, too.


End file.
